bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkmachines
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rudbornn Chelute page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 17:00, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Reiastu Colors Could you please reference those pieces of information you added to the articles. I am not against it being there but our policies state new information must be referenced. Could you please reference the manga in that new information or the anime? Otherwise I will have to remove. Thanks. :Thanks very much!! It is much appreciated when people learn and improve and are willing to listen without being offended. Bleach RP Hi. My name is Philip McGhee. I'm 22 years old. And I'm a boy. Do you like Bleach? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 21:21, September 19, 2018 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan Yes I do very much. References Again Hey again, you seem to have stopped adding references to information you are adding to articles. Per our rules, you must reference information you are adding. In regards to "high" Reiatsu please don't add that so easily as Someone like Rangiku is ranked High but she is able to defeat Nakeem easily at normal power. So being a Fraccion doesn't automatically mean high as we know Grimmjow was attached to those individuals before he became an arrancar. Hope this helps. :I'm sorry but I'm going to be undoing your edits as assumptions are not added to articles here, you have to provide proof of things in reference format. You need to provide instances of them using Spiritual power and reference it. being able to fight is different to Spiritual power. ::Then what I'm I supposed to do? All Arrancar have Spiritual power if they were able to make it to the Adjuchas level in the Hollow line! ::::Sorry I stopped replying, had a storm here from Hurricane Helen and Hurricane Ali that cut off the internet for a bit. First of all, I know you are new to this which is why I am trying to help and giving you a chance to improve as I can see you have good intentions. ::::*This Blog is very helpful in terms of linking you to other blogs that explain the rules and such. Mainly this referencing blog will help too. ::::*In regards to Shaz I need you to give me a page number and chapter. ::::*While Anime references are mostly fine if there's no alternative, but its not the primary source in Manga related material so if you can, use chapters and page numbers as they are primary and in that case the Anime is an adaptation. ::::*For arrancar having spirit power, there is a chapter in the Arrancar arc and a scene where Hitsugaya and co are explaining what they are to Ichigo. Referencing that chapter and those page numbers would allow for the proof that arrancar are spiritually powerful beings to varying degrees. I'm not going to find the chapter because the point is I want you to grab it and use it for practice as this is what we all have to do when we are adding information to articles. ::::Hope that helps you understand. :::::Hmm that's not something I would feel comfortable stating as he struggled against Uryu where as Sado, who yes he didn't struggle against, had no high speed capabilities until later. You can certainly bring it up on his talk page but we don't see any heightened dramatic skill when compared to other Sonido users. Insults Firstly, again sign your posts, I have told you multiple times and had to fix it, multiple times. Secondly, I think its rich that someone who needs to be told multiple times that information you add to the articles need to have references and still refuses to do so and expects everyone else to do that work FOR them, has the cheek to call me lazy. I spent multiple hours last week trying to help you. That's not lazy that's trying to help. Laziness is when you add barely nothing to an article, don't cite it and can't even be bothered to check if that sentence or two makes sense. Which is, yet again, something else you have been told about by people other than myself. I'm not your nanny, clean up after yourself. If your info violates the rules I will remove it. I gave you a lot of chances. You are the one refusing to conform due to your own laziness. Insult anyone here again and you won't be here. :If you can't type correctly then sorry but do not edit. You are making a lot of things difficult. My job here isn't to clean up after people who don't want to brush up on their skills. I am trying to do productive work that gets put off every time I have for fix something. I don't care if you want to elaborate more but you are causing more work for everyone because what you are doing doesn't make any sense at all. You rush all your edits, proof read them over and over if you can't correct yourself then learn how to. Allow me, another moderator here, to give my two cents here. First, Sun is trying to help you improve your work here - we prefer that people learn how to do things around here rather than keep running after them and correcting their work, it saves lots of time on all fronts. She is not being lazy, she is being proactive. Second, after about a decade of dealing with toxicity in this fandom, we don't tolerate insults around here - keep that up and you're outta here. Third, don't you dare fall back on "I'm autistic" as an excuse for your shoddy grammar and attitude - I don't care if it's true or not, it's incredibly demeaning to those on the spectrum, like myself, and moreover doesn't actually justify what you're trying to write off here. We don't ask for perfection from our users, everyone makes mistakes (myself included), we just have standards to hold our wiki and community to and ask that everyone meet them. Right now, you aren't.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:23, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks And Advice Hi there, I'm Yyp, another member of the team here on Bleach Wiki. Before I say anything else, I don't want you to think that we are all pilling in on top of you here, but I also have something that I feel needs to be said on the above matters. First of all I want to thank you for adding the information you have been adding about the Brave Souls characters and especially the missing appearance section info. I had not realised that there were so many pages lacking info on second/third appearances and that is appreciated, as is the fact that you are now signing your posts and have made progress with adding references. However, there are some things which could be improved. I can understand someone becoming frustrated at another user correcting/informing you how to improve their work (or indeed someone seeming to not follow their corrections), but the answer to that is not to turn around and attack them as lazy. Sun is anything but lazy. Laziness would be just leaving your edit there untouched, hoping someone else would fix it eventually. Sun took the time to try to guide you on how to improve your editing, which is certainly not lazy or deserving of being insulted. Next, perhaps you would consider writing any additions to the wiki in a word processor such as MS Word before copy/pasting it on the wiki. Such processors would highlight any grammar errors and usually offer to correct it for you. It would not be able to help all the time, but I feel this would be of benefit to you give what you have said. On the subject of references, your edit summaries mentioned that some pages don't have any for appearance sections. This is true, but it is not the way it should be - they are all supposed to have references, it is just that they are left over from the old days and nobody has taken the time to look through the pages and manga to add them. This will be done in time. Again, I hope you don't feel like we are ganging up on you, at the end of the day we want you to be able to edit productively as that is the best outcome for everyone. Regards, 11:56, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :I saw your post on the admin forum and I just wanted to try to reassure you that we do not mean to be ganging up on you or bullying you. Sometimes members of the team need to discuss these things and say things exactly as they see them without sugar coating it. They do not mean to make you feel you are being unfairly picked on in any way. We are just trying to make sure that the wiki's rules and standards are followed, and pointing you in the right direction, sometimes that means taking the role of a manager disciplining a trainee or something along those lines to get a message across which is basically what a block would have been. But Sun has taken the time to talk to you before even considering that approach. I realise how there being a forum discussing a block would come across to you, but you have not been blocked and are free continue editing so long as you do your best to follow the rules and I hope that can be the case. If you have any questions, please address them to me on my talk page. I am happy to answer them. Regards, 22:18, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I appreciate this has been hard for you. And we do not mean to make it hard for you, we are just trying to maintain standards and show you how you can improve - we do not mean to cause any offense to you. I know reading text it is not always easy to tell how a person feels. I just want to say that I am not angry or agitated with you at all, either in this post or in what I wrote above. Sometimes when things are written down it can come across more harshly than if you were in the same room talking to the person. You've done good work in finding things that other people missed out and much of your additions are good. Thank you for that. You just have to remember that everyone's edits (including myself and any member of the team here) often contain mistakes too and have to be fixed by someone else when we don't see our own mistakes. It is not personal, it is just that we strive to give our readers the best articles we can - perfectionist as you put it. But we cant always see when something is missing so without you those sections would probably have still being missing information for a long time to come. So again, thank you for that. I think somewhere I made an edit summary commenting on the word "is" being missing from a number of your edits. That was not meant to be a dig at you and I apologize if it came across that way. At the time it didn't seem a big enough deal to ask you directly on your talk page, but now I understand why you write the way you do. It has been good to get to know you a bit better. Regards, 11:22, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Real Misunderstanding Ok stop posting in a discussion that is for moderators and administrators. I did not remove your first message for giggles. We are allowed to discuss things including people being disruptive on the Wiki, which you were being in insulting me. But alas I think we need to hash this out. On that forum you wrote: :"All I want to do it help, not my fault I'm different and my mind work different the others. I never want to be like this, but I try. I just want to help, since don't like see think being forgot about. Just want to be a friend to help out." In regards to helping, nobody is saying that you are not trying to help. You need to stop taking things so personally. For example is a message I left you over a month ago when I asked you to add references and you did. :"Could you please reference those pieces of information you added to the articles. I am not against it being there but our policies state new information must be referenced. Could you please reference the manga in that new information or the anime? Otherwise I will have to remove. Thanks. ::Thanks very much!! It is much appreciated when people learn and improve and are willing to listen without being offended. " I thanked you for your contributions and then thanked you for adding references to your edits like I asked. I am not picking on you when I am asking you to obey the policies. I am expecting no more of you than I expect of myself. You altered your practices in accordance with the rules. But then, you stopped doing this and so I removed it. You then had a massive freak out at me and called me lazy and then had many outbursts on Edit Summaries. That type of behavior is disruptive and as a moderator I am entitled to discuss this with an admin. It is not bullying and you need to stop seeing it as that. You cannot get away from the fact you were violating policies by openly refusing to get references and telling me to do it. You were also rushing your edits. As Yyp told you, there are programs Google Docs for example, that allow you to type up things and will correct your spelling and grammar. Unless you are dyslexic, reading and writing are a skill. That you can practice or use these programs that correct stuff for you. I type things out on documents all the time, it is not a big deal. Nobody has said that we do not appreciate information being added to articles. But you are doing it consistently wrong and trying to justify it when there are tools you can use otherwise. You really need to learn the difference between constructive criticism and bullying as it helps nobody when you start throwing insults and making everything personal. When I first joined this site a decade ago, and did stuff wrong (on my talk page you can click on Archive 1) admins came to me and told me what I was doing wrong to improve my work. They weren't insulting me by saying that the work was bad, they were advising me on how to make it better and in line with their rules. I took the time and I learnt how to adapt. I have actually spent 100s of British pounds (before the Brexit fiasco caused a massive drop in strength) to own the entire anime so that I could improve the quality of images that I was using. Everyone, including yourself, should seek improvement in some capacity. It is like the saying "Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life". That is all I have tried to do and quite frankly, in the real world, that is what people will expect of you in any professional capacity. When an Employer says "You did this and you need to do it this way" they are not bullying you they are guiding you to higher levels of skill and learning. As I said, look for something that allows you to correct your grammar, a tool if you can't proof read yourself. A simple google search should suffice. And learn to see things for what they are intended, not what your pride and feelings tell you they are. Its ok to do things wrong but its not ok to keep determinedly doing them wrong when you have already demonstrated before that you know how to edit here. But yeah, Admin discussions aren't for all users, don't post there. And have a nice day. Edit Warring Alert :You Edit Warred. You added something back in that I removed because you felt it was ok. That is not how things are done here and is called edit warring, hence the warning above. If you have a problem with something that was done, you bring it up to the user in particular. Every user here is judged by the same rules. Despite your numerous rule breaking I haven't issued you a warning and pointed you towards the policies numerous times. I have tried to help but I am going by the rules now. Have a good day. ::Again, its not the point that its on grand fisher's page the point is you violated policies by edit warring and whining in the edit summary instead of coming to me with your disagreement of the matter as it states to do so in the policies. And I am getting fed up with this "I have autism and depression" as a way of getting out of taking responsibility. Would you break the law and use that as an excuse? No you wouldn't. I have linked you to the policies many times, if you don't read them then that is on you when I enforce rules. You break rules, you get a warning to help you learn the rules, everyone does. The only reason you are currently getting one and nobody else is, is because you are violating our policies and nobody else currently is. You are not the only person suffering in the world. I personally have to talk myself down from doing something stupid every morning because I wake up in chronic, debilitating pain, blood loss and water loss that deeply affects my physical, emotional and mental health. But I don't use that as an excuse to go rule breaking on websites or other places. Rules are there to be obeyed and I have given you enough leeway on the matter. So I will start enforcing them. Nobody told you to stop editing we have told you to improve and edit within the rules. Not doing so will result in warnings and Bleach Wiki:Policy Violations Guide being put into effect. :::Obey the policies and I won;t have to enforce them. The end. English Stop it!! "Given" is another way of saying "Due to" seriously you severely lack the ability to understand English and are now Edit Warring with me over this. :It is your fault. I told you before about edit warring and you still decided you were right and I was wrong and continued to edit war. I have told you not to do this in the past and to come to me if you have an issue with an edit I have undone. Edit Summaries do not exist to chat. Novel and Games I have answered this question several times this weekend alone. Brave Souls is a game, it is not part of the Manga or Anime adaptation. The Novels are not part of the Manga and Anime adaptation. Stuff for Novels may be added to separate tabs and such after the Novel articles are filled out to a proper standard. We do not put pictures up of every update and announcement from a single game that has a lot of announcements every week. See my response here and here if I have missed anything out. As has been stated to you many times before the Games and Novels are not a focus on this Wiki and we don't care that the Manga and Anime have stopped, as you love to tell us, they will always be the focus of this Wiki. :To add on top of this, other video games have featured characters from all four movies, like Senna, Sōjirō Kusaka, Dark Rukia, and Kokutō. Is that supposed to automatically make those characters and their respective movies canonical to the rest of the series? Did Ichigo and his friends take a break from saving the world from Aizen in Hueco Mundo after Ichigo beat Ulquiorra to go back home (which had been returned to its original position in the Human World and had all its inhabitants reawakened), go to school for a bit, then go to Hell to save Yuzu? That's impressive, honestly, Aizen sure was nice to let them do that in the middle of rampaging through Fake Karakura Town.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:47, April 14, 2019 (UTC) ::The point Xilinoc is making is that it is against policies to edit the same page over and over in a short span of time. Even your User Page and you can find the user page policy here. There is a preview button for both mobiles and desktops on the right side above the Publish button so that it is not required to Edit Fluff a page, you can preview your changes before publishing them. Edit Fluffing Removal of Links Hi, Can you tell me why you are removing links like you did here?? Hikone doesn't have an article so I linked it to the novel. Seriously dude you need to stop contradicting me in edit summaries. I told you many times before it is not a place to air your grievances and add whatever you want. :Because I'm confused OK? Hikone Ubuginu a character not a article that why. Everyone else get their own pages, but when Kubo create a new character it doesn't get one and put in a page about a novel that basically cannon. Completely confused and don't understand things still. All I know characters get their own pages not put link to a article. Not try to do anything wrong or want to mess up. Just don't get how new characters are not getting their own pages? Darkmachines (talk) ::Novel-only characters have never ever gotten their own articles. Hikone does not have a page, it is not our intention to give him a page. He is not a Canon character and hell even the game you edited does NOT place the Novel storyline with the Canon storyline. You are aware of our Canon Policy in regards to the novels and this will not be changing. We do not put red links in our articles and I just added it there. You removed it without even explaining yourself after I added it in, this is called Edit Warring. If you have a problem with my edits you message me, you do not undo things I have done. If you do things like this again I will start the disciplinary process in regards to Edit Warring. You know the outcome of violating policies so I suggest you brush up on them. If you ant to edit and contribute to this Wiki you must abide by the rules of this wiki. :::Ok how about this logical answer, put Hikone under Characters/Miscellaneous area? Where all game, movie, and etc characters are put. So it make sense and where it go for Brave Soul new characters being introduce OK? Is that a smart and logical answer? Darkmachines (talk) ::::Hikone does not have an article. Those are link TO articles. That would just be another dead link same as the one you made when you removed my actual link. And again no other Novel-only character has that. This is not the topic at hand. When I add something into an article to do not remove it because you think you are right and I am wrong, you address it by messaging me. Future transgressions of the sort will result in warnings and you know how those end up although last time you got off lightly considering the amount of rule breaking that went on.